


little one

by joueslavandes



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Baby Boy Park Chanyeol, Bottom Park Chanyeol, Butt Plugs, Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Top Do Kyungsoo | D.O, chanyeol also has a small dick, chanyeol loves feeling small, mild dirty talk, oh and mild degradation, slight subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-04 22:31:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17906891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joueslavandes/pseuds/joueslavandes
Summary: Baby Yeol loves being good for Soo.





	little one

**Author's Note:**

> chansoo nation and bottom yeol enthusiasts make some noise

Despite his height and size, Chanyeol loved the feeling of being little and small. And despite Kyungsoo’s height and size, he was the one Chanyeol could always come to when he needed it.

They had been dating for a couple of years now, moved together two years ago, and by now Kyungsoo was able to _feel_ whenever Chanyeol needed him. He was grading papers of his English literature class when Chanyeol came in, his footsteps softened by his fluffy socks. And when Kyungsoo looked up, he saw Chanyeol was wearing one of his favourite over-sized sweaters. With one hand he was fumbling with the hem of his sweater, the other held his collar tightly. Kyungsoo knew how much he loved that outfit which they had had to order online because no store sold over-sized for someone as tall as Chanyeol. The collar had also been custom-made, with its pink silk and white lace, showing obvious signs of usage, and a hoop in the middle that Kyungsoo _loved_ tugging on, and he knew Chanyeol loved it just as much.

“What is it, baby boy?” Kyungsoo asked, teasing, after a moment of silence.

Silently, Chanyeol stretched out his hand, asking Kyungsoo to put the collar around him.

“Now, come on, love. Be good and use your words, hm?” Kyungsoo chided him and Chanyeol shuddered in front of him.

“Make m-me yo-yours, please, S-Soo,” Chanyeol stammered out, swallowing thickly, and his pleading eyes looked at Kyungsoo, almost desperately.

“Good boy,” Kyungsoo praised and slowly got up, taking the collar out of the other’s trembling hands to clasp it around his neck. He secured it and put two fingers under the fabric to make sure Chanyeol could still breathe. Chanyeol’s heart thumped fast and hard against his fingertips, and when Chanyeol swallowed again, just to realise he was met with a lot more resistance now, he whimpered quietly.

Kyungsoo removed his fingers and wrapped his one arm around Chanyeol’s small waist as he tipped his head up to meet Chanyeol’s eager lips. They made out messily, excess saliva dripping down Chanyeol’s chin, but they both loved it like this.

Kyungsoo let one hand wander under the soft sweater, his fingertips just teasing, knowing it riled his baby up. He almost couldn’t believe his luck when his fingers came in touch with one of Chanyeol’s favourite pairs of lingerie, and Chanyeol moaned into his mouth. His hand squeezed one of the older’s cheeks when he felt the plug nestled between his legs.

“Haven’t taken it out since last night,” Chanyeol murmured against his lips. “Wanted to keep all of you inside.”

“Oh Gosh, baby, you’re so good. I’m so proud of you,” Kyungsoo told him, watching Chanyeol melt in his arms. “I’m going to fill you even more, wouldn’t you like that, my little one? You’ll be so full and swollen, you won’t even be able to walk properly.”

“ _Please—oh please,_ ” Chanyeol whimpered and buried his face in Kyungsoo’s neck. “ _Fuck me, plea-please—_ ”

Somehow Kyungsoo managed to guide them to their shared bedroom with their king-sized bed. Sometimes Chanyeol would pretend to not be able to get up on the bed, even though he had no troubles with it. He’d get so deep into the little space, it was as if he forgot how tall he actually was.

This time, Chanyeol just hopped onto the bed, making himself comfortable on the big pillows while he watched Kyungsoo join him with hooded eyes.

Kyungsoo crawled on top of him, caging Chanyeol’s head with his arms, knowing how much the older got off on it. Their lips met again, and Chanyeol couldn’t keep his hands to himself. Any other time, Kyungsoo would have scolded him for it, but right now, he was too impatient to get into the other, dying to feel the wetness around his aching cock, that he let Chanyeol’s wandering hands slide.

The younger pulled away, getting a hold of Chanyeol’s chin to get him to focus on him. “What are your safe words, baby?” he asked, and Chanyeol rolled his eyes. “Be good, Chanyeol. I’m in a good mood today, so don’t ruin it for yourself.”

“Green to continue,” Chanyeol slurred. “Yellow to slow down and red to stop.”

“Well done,” Kyungsoo said and rewarded him with a kiss.

He moved downwards, his hands sliding up and down the other’s sides. He pushed the sweater up, his view now focused on Chanyeol’s white panties, the front already soaked through, and the pink tip of Chanyeol’s cock peeking out.

Even though about everything else about Chanyeol was _big_ , his cock wasn’t. It was definitely below average, just reaching about three inches when he was fully erect like right now. Kyungsoo didn’t know how that was possible, but he was so grateful for mother nature because good God did he love playing with the little dick.

“You’re already so wet, baby,” Kyungsoo cooed, slipping the panties down slightly, so the little cock could spring free. “See, you’re practically drooling.”

Chanyeol thrashed against the pillows and Kyungsoo was once again surprised at how responsive he was only to his words.

“But that’s the only thing it’s good for, right? Your little baby cock can only come that much and not satisfy anyone, hm?” Kyungsoo continued. “Your dick is so useless, Yeol, but thankfully your cute little hole is more willing to please me. Always taking whatever I have to give you, don’t you? Because you’re such a good little boy.”

Chanyeol had reached the point past being able to put his thoughts into words, and he was just babbling, occasionally sobbing Kyungsoo’s name and begging him to do _something_.

“Shh, my little boy, I’ll take of you. I always take care of you, always making sure one of your greedy holes is filled,” Kyungsoo said, saying whatever came to his mind right now. “Spread your legs, baby.”

Chanyeol did as he was told, revealing the smooth insides of his thighs, and Kyungsoo took his place in between them. He caressed the hairless skin and Chanyeol’s legs started to tremble under his touch. When he moved to pull down the panties, Chanyeol made a dissatisfied sound and tried to clamp his legs together, as much as that was possible with Kyungsoo still between them.

“Oh, you wanna wear them while I’m fucking you?” Kyungsoo asked, feigning surprise because it was always like this.

Chanyeol nodded.

“What’s the magic word?”

“Please, f—fuck me while I— _oh my God_ —while I wear my pretty underwear,” the older whimpered and Kyungsoo was satisfied with his answer.

He slid the panties to the side to reveal Chanyeol’s hole, snug around the baby blue plug. He twisted the handle, experimentally fucking it in and out of the other’s desperate body, and Chanyeol sang above him. He couldn’t tear his gaze away from the way his hole clenched around the toy, and he knew Chanyeol loved this kind of attention.

Impatience got the better of him, though, so he attempted to pull it out. But, unsurprisingly, really, Chanyeol was having none of it, and he tried his best to keep the plug inside of him.

“Yeol, “ Kyungsoo warned with a sharp tone. “Be nice.”

Chanyeol whimpered something along the lines of “But I d-don’t want it to co-come out.” And he sounded as if he was on the verge of tears.

“Always need something inside you, huh?” the younger asked, watching Chanyeol rock back on the toy to get it deeper into himself, and he chuckled darker. “Can’t go a minute without feeling stuffed, now can you, baby?”

“You k-know I c-can’t,” Chanyeol sobbed, tears glistening at the corners of his eyes.

“My little cockslut, aren’t you? But you know how much I love to make my baby happy, right? Making sure it’s full all the time, even when I’m not around,” Kyungsoo said, fucking Chanyeol now with the toy.

“Colour?”

“G— _green. Soo, plea—_ ,” Chanyeol cut himself off with a moan.

Chanyeol himself was probably having the time of his life. He made little happy sounds in the back of his throat, sometimes a sob escaping his swollen lips, and he sure as hell didn’t expect Kyungsoo to pull it out with one swift motion.

Before Chanyeol could even think of trying to voice his discomfort, Kyungsoo had already climbed back on top of him, wiping the tears away, his face hovering centimetres above the other’s. He had freed his own dick from his pants, and within seconds, he was buried deep inside of Chanyeol, fucking his come back into Chanyeol. The older was still so open and wet, that the slide home was as smooth as it could be.

Chanyeol moaned the loudest that day and Kyungsoo thrust hard into him as a reward. Chanyeol was always on the more vocal side, and with their apartment the only one on the highest level, Kyungsoo couldn’t find himself to mind.

“That’s it, sing for me, Yeol,” he encouraged him.

Kyungsoo quickly picked up a fast and hard pace, just the way Chanyeol liked it. It made his back arch, and his long legs wrapped around Kyungsoo’s back, trying to get him to push even deeper inside.

“Takin’ it so well, _fuck, baby_ , you’re so good—the best— _God_ you’re driving me crazy,” Kyungsoo babbled, his fucking not faltering, and he sank his teeth into the soft skin of Chanyeol’s neck and collarbones and everywhere he could reach. He wanted the whole world to know that Chanyeol was his.

Before he realised what was happening, Chanyeol shuddered, clenched around his throbbing dick, and came in tiny spurts over his sweater.

“So cute, Yeollie, your baby cock can’t even come properly,” Kyungsoo chuckled, delighted when he saw his words made the softening cock twitch a little.  “I hope you know I’m not even close to being done yet, baby boy. But you can come again, can’t you?”

“I’m g-good for Soo,” Chanyeol ensured him, jerking when Kyungsoo took his cock between his thumb and forefinger and started stroking it, unsure whether he should rock back into the pressure or try to get away from the over-stimulation.

“That’s right, you are,” Kyungsoo praised and stopped his ministrations on Chanyeol’s dick in order to support his weight on both arms to slam into Chanyeol again with full force.

Hadn’t it been for Chanyeol’s legs around Kyungsoo’s torso, he probably would have been rocking back and forth by the strength behind his thrusts. Chanyeol sneaked one hand up to slip one finger into his collar and he tugged on it, moaning loudly.

Kyungsoo couldn’t tear his gaze away from where the worn fabric dug into Chanyeol’s skin and he leaned down to lick at the skin. Chanyeol just moaned again and pulled the collar even more, but Kyungsoo stopped him.

“Hey, stop, you’ll stop being able to breathe,” Kyungsoo said softly, a contrast to his almost punishing thrusts, and slowly peeled Chanyeol’s hand off the collar. Said hand immediately reached up to cup Kyungsoo’s face, and his watery doe eyes met Kyungsoo’s own.

“I love you so much, Soo,” Chanyeol said, hiccupping.

Something inside of Kyungsoo clenched and he smiled at Chanyeol before leaning down to kiss him. He opted his thrusts from hard and fast to slow and deep, and Chanyeol immediately pulled away from the kiss, throwing his head back and groaning loudly when Kyungsoo hit his prostate with every thrust.

“Think you can come again, baby?” Kyungsoo asked, even though he knew Chanyeol could.

“Y-yes,” Chanyeol breathed between moans.

“Show me, get yourself off. Show me how much you want it,” Kyungsoo demanded.

Chanyeol complied promptly, as if he had been waiting for it, pressing the heel of his hand onto his crotch, rubbing his, now again fully erect, tiny dick, biting his lips. He whimpered into his fist, muffling the sounds Kyungsoo adored so much.

“You’ve been so good until now, come on, let me hear how much you love getting fucked,” Kyungsoo grunted, prying Chanyeol’s hand from his face and hitting his prostate at the same time. “Don’t hold back, baby.”

Kyungsoo had his brows furrowed, sweat plastered his shirt onto his back and making it stick to him like a second skin. And yet he kept up the eye contact with the man beneath him, not getting enough from him handsome face; the way his lips looked so swollen, his big eyes filled with tears and a soft sheen of sweat covered his face and neck, making it seem like he was glowing.

Chanyeol smiled up at him and Kyungsoo lost himself in his eyes until Chanyeol broke that contact as he scrunched up his face. Kyungsoo guessed he must be close to coming.

He groaned into Chanyeol’s ear to come, and unspoken role between them that Kyungsoo would always be the one to finish last. And Chanyeol did, coming evidently less than before but Kyungsoo praised him for it nonetheless. The older clenched his hole at the words, what made Kyungsoo lose his compassion as well, and he emptied himself in Chanyeol’s greedy ass.

The intensity didn’t come unwelcomed but unexpected and Kyungsoo’s arms gave out under him, making him fall onto the man beneath him. Chanyeol grumbled but wrapped his long limbs around Kyungsoo and turned them to the side, making sure they stayed connected.

When Kyungsoo opened his eyes again, he was met with a goofy Chanyeol who grinned at him. If that was even possible, he could see the haze of earlier, the clouds of arousal, disappearing from Chanyeol’s eyes.

Kyungsoo was exhausted and tired but his boyfriend’s smile had something contagious and he could only smile back. That in return made Chanyeol smile even wider if that was possible, and Kyungsoo kissed him quietly.

Chanyeol took that as an invitation to kiss Kyungsoo all over his face, and his secure arms around his body made it impossible for the latter to escape his love attack. Post-coital Chanyeol was always a handful and he was especially eager to show his love for the younger.

“Stop it, you puppy,” Kyungsoo grumbled, not quite able to not giggle at the other’s antics.

Something sparkled inside Chanyeol’s eyes and Kyungsoo raised his eyebrow. He carefully stored the information away for later, because for now, all he wanted to do was clean the two of them up and maybe let Chanyeol cuddle him.

When Kyungsoo moved to get up, however, Chanyeol protested loudly.

“Yeol, don’t,” Kyungsoo said sternly.

“Then get the plug,” Chanyeol murmured.

Kyungsoo nodded and pulled out his softening cock. Chanyeol hissed at the feeling of not being filled anymore and come leaking out of his hole. The younger scrambled to get the toy and wiped it at the sheets before carefully pushing it into the other. Chanyeol’s features softened and he seemed way more content again, now that he knew Kyungsoo’s semen was safe inside of him.

Afterwards, Kyungsoo got baby wipes to clean Chanyeol’s sweaty body and face and got changed in more comfortable clothes. Getting the older into other clothes turned out to be a harder task; he absolutely refused to get out of his soft sweater even though it had come stains on the bottom. In the end, Kyungsoo managed to persuade him, and soon enough they were under the blankets, legs intertwined and Chanyeol’s head resting on the other’s chest.

“Yeol.”

“Hm?”

“Are you getting hard again?”

“I...I can’t help it, it just feels so good.”

Kyungsoo laughed, rolled his eyes and slipped his hand between Chanyeol’s legs.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you a lot for reading <3 feedback would be greatly appreciated


End file.
